


Dance To This

by Obsessionova



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, theyre just two nerd idiots in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessionova/pseuds/Obsessionova
Summary: Dance To This by Troye Sivan- but make it really soft
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Dance To This

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my beta reader and friend (who might as well be a co-author) @that_onephannie 
> 
> And thank you to all of you for putting up with my sleep-deprived, inconsistent writing :)

The day had been nothing but bright blue skies, feeling so much like summer in every way possible. The whole city seemed to walk with a bounce in its step, flourishing under the sun’s rays that blanketed everything under its warmth.

Dan and Phil had spent the day out, rising before noon to chase the day with a rare kind of ambition. They explored more shops and markets than they could count on the fingers that they held intertwined together, swinging loosely between them as they ventured down hidden alleyways and through busy crowds.

It’s been an especially good day.

And as Dan rests his head on Phil’s shoulder, watching the park they’re sat in turn golden with the light of the setting sun, he says just that.  
Phil only hums happily in response, taking in a deep breath as if trying to absorb the moment through the air itself.

The air is comfortably warm, and the breeze is just the slightest bit chilly (perfect for snuggling up against Dan, in Phil’s opinion). The leaves rustle as the tree branches shift and sway in the breeze, parting to show the pink-tinged sky above. It smells of fresh air and flowers. Flowers that are basked in yellow light, making them glow.  
It’s peaceful, in a deep, settling kind of way.  
Days like these, Phil thinks, are the kind that really make life worth living.

He looks into Dan’s eyes. The color of them reminds him of a warm cup of hot chocolate drunk from beneath a warm blanket on a chilly winter day. Warm, safe, loved.  
He never wants to look away.

“Would it be too cheesy to say I love you?” Phil says before he can stop himself.  
Dan smiles, his eyes sparkling.  
“Would it be too cheesy to say I love you too?”  
“We’re such sappy idiots.” Phil shakes his head ever so slightly and chuckles, before tilting his head and kissing Dan gently on the mouth.

[Young ambition  
Say we’ll go slow, but we never do  
Premonition  
See me spendin’ every night with you]

Everything feels soft and warm, and Dan melts as he kisses back, lightly throwing his arms around Phil’s shoulders.  
They pull away a few moments later, resting their foreheads together. It feels as if the earth has stopped spinning, leaving them surrounded in a timeless utopia of pretty pink and orange hues.

Phil speaks first.  
“Wanna go home?”  
Dan sighs, before nodding. “My insides feel all gloopy and blegh. You know what I mean.”  
Phil giggles, grabbing Dan’s hand before pulling away and pushing himself up off the bench. He pulls Dan to his feet.  
Dan takes one last lingering look over the golden-lit park, taking a deep breath before looking at Phil, who’s already looking at him with the most loving gaze Dan has ever seen. The one that could come only from Phil, and was, by some miracle, reserved just for him.  
He smiles back.  
“Let’s go home.”

~ ~

Dan pushes open the front door, reaching to turn on the lights before kicking his shoes off.  
“Get me some water?” Phil asks, as Dan walks toward the kitchen.  
Dan grunts in response, handing him a glass when he crosses the threshold.  
“Man, this stuff is the shit” Dan says from where he’s sitting on the kitchen counter.  
Phil laughs in agreement.

[Oh, yeah, under the kitchen lights  
You still look like dynamite  
And I wanna end up on you]

As Dan fills the second glass, Phil approaches him from behind and wraps his arms around Dan’s waist, tucking his head into his shoulder. Dan leans into the touch, enjoying the feeling of being held by another person. Or better yet, a person he loves.  
Phil steps away as Dan turns off the tap, turning to hand Phil his glass of water that he all but chugs.  
“Gotta stay hydrated, mate” Phil says as he finishes the glass and goes to refill it halfway.  
Dan leans against the water and watches him while sipping his water, amused at the sight in front of him.  
When Phil finally sets his glass down on the counter, Dan lifts an eyebrow.  
“Thirsty?” He says cheekily.  
Phil rolls his eyes, shoving him lightly before leaning against the counter next to him and pulling out his phone.  
“Later.” He responds, sending a pointed glance Dan’s way.

Dan can’t care less about what Phil’s looking at on his phone, instead finding himself not-so-discreetly looking at Phil. He can’t help himself. He probably always will, and always has, found Phil completely captivating. 

He’s perfect, so freaking perfect and imperfect and beautiful and his. He wants and he can have; he loves and by some miracle he’s loved back just as much, and this cycle of longing and receiving has his head spinning with a kind of contentment he never wants to stop.  
He looks up. As he does he’s surprised to find Phil staring right back at him, an amused but affectionate smile decorating his face.  
Dan could kiss him.

And so he does. It’s short but sweet and Phil sighs happily as he pulls away. Dan knows the feeling.

“Do you think we should be out doing something right now? I’m sure someone’s having a party somewhere,” Phil’s blurts, his thoughts appearing to be completely random. Dan knows better. “I remember Leah said someth-”  
“Phil” Dan cuts him off.  
“Hm?”  
“We don’t need to go to any parties. We had a full day. We had a good time.” He reaches down and takes Phil’s hand. “Besides, PJ and Louise and the gang are coming over for game night in a couple of days.”  
“I know, I know - and don’t get me wrong, I love you, I love our life…” Phil squeezes his hand.  
“But?”  
“But… I don’t know, I just miss being young and spontaneous sometimes.”

Dan just stares at him. Phil has seen the look he’s currently giving him many times before. It’s focused, searching, almost as if he’s almost completed a puzzle and is now just searching for the last piece. It’s nothing new. However, Phil usually sees it directed towards a video script or a particularly challenging piano piece - not necessarily him. 

Just as he’s about to do something stupid - like apologize - Dan smiles and begins to walk out of the kitchen, pulling Phil by their still-connected hands. Phil just lets out a breathy laugh and allows himself to be dragged out of the room. 

Dan stops. Phil bumps into him - curse his long clumsy self - and almost sends them falling over onto the sofa in front of them. 

Dan turns to face him.  
“Hey,” he whispers, a mischievous glint in his eyes that Phil can’t quite read.  
“Hi. Why are we whispering - actually, what are we doing in the lounge?”  
Dan smiles. “Being young. And spontaneous”  
Before Phil can ask another question, Dan turns away and crouches in front of the TV, fiddling with something on the stand.  
The voices of the local radio announcers erupt from the speakers, fading out as a song begins to play. Dan stands up, turning to face Phil. He chuckles.  
“What?” Phil says indigently, looking more confused by the second.  
Dan just shakes his head, taking one of Phil’s hands in his and putting the other on his hip.

[Oh, don't need no place to go  
Just put on the radio  
You know what I wanna do]

“We’re dancing, dummy” he answers, gently swaying them in time to the quick beat of the music.  
Phil regards him for a second, and then laughs, leaning into Dan’s touch and allowing himself to be led around the lounge.  
“This is dumb” he states, voice muffled from where he’s buried his face in Dan’s shoulder.  
“You’re dumber” the brunet retaliates (but his voice is nothing but fond).

They dance. The lights of the city shine through the large windows in an endless, twinkling sea of buildings. They pay it no mind.  
Perhaps the most romantic aspect isn’t the view or the circumstances, but how they can barely go two seconds without tripping over their own feet. Maybe it’s the stale lighting, or the witty banter. Maybe it’s the seamless way the conversation moves from grand life statements to a weird thought Phil had about bees, and then somehow right back to what they were talking about before.  
It doesn’t matter.

At the end of the day, it’s just them.  
And that’s all they need.

[We can just dance to this  
Don't take much to start me  
We can just dance to this  
Push up on my body, yeah  
You know we've already seen all of the parties  
We can just dance to this  
We can just, we can just  
Dance to this  
Dance to this  
We can just dance to this]

Fin.

*Bonus*  
[a few minutes and some heated kissing later]  
“Babe, no offense, but there is no way we’re fucking on this couch”  
“So much for being ‘young and spontaneous’”  
“Oh shut it”


End file.
